


The Fourth Night

by SurveyCorpses



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Gorey, Gross, One Shot, Theories, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf2, power, whydidiwritethis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurveyCorpses/pseuds/SurveyCorpses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read, please listen to me. I am aware that there are numerous theories, and I know mine will be perceived wrong to someone else. I'm enthusiastic to hear other theories! It could change my view, and that's always fun. You are free to express your opinion, and share your own theories in the comments with myself or other readers. Be polite, give everyone a chance, don't bash on other peoples theories. It's just fair. Thank you for listening to me run my mouth, now I will tell you my own theory. </p><p>The phone guy tells the player in FNAF2 that the place was shut down, and he shouldn't have come for a sixth night. At the time, the phone guy is working a day shift (if I remember correctly). He says that you shouldn't risk trying to leave, and to just make it through the shift. He then says that after that night, you could have a day shift that 'became available" and that he would take the night shift. When the player plays the seventh night, the new workers name is "Fritz Smith". You could assume that this new worker is the phone guy, considering that is what he said the night previous, taking the night shift. You will see my theory of what happened to him in the story. Also, due to my lack of knowledge if the nights of the worker listening to the phone correspond to the phone guys nights, I will just assume that the players fourth night was also the phone guys fourth night. </p><p>Without further ado, here you go. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fourth Night

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, please listen to me. I am aware that there are numerous theories, and I know mine will be perceived wrong to someone else. I'm enthusiastic to hear other theories! It could change my view, and that's always fun. You are free to express your opinion, and share your own theories in the comments with myself or other readers. Be polite, give everyone a chance, don't bash on other peoples theories. It's just fair. Thank you for listening to me run my mouth, now I will tell you my own theory. 
> 
> The phone guy tells the player in FNAF2 that the place was shut down, and he shouldn't have come for a sixth night. At the time, the phone guy is working a day shift (if I remember correctly). He says that you shouldn't risk trying to leave, and to just make it through the shift. He then says that after that night, you could have a day shift that 'became available" and that he would take the night shift. When the player plays the seventh night, the new workers name is "Fritz Smith". You could assume that this new worker is the phone guy, considering that is what he said the night previous, taking the night shift. You will see my theory of what happened to him in the story. Also, due to my lack of knowledge if the nights of the worker listening to the phone correspond to the phone guys nights, I will just assume that the players fourth night was also the phone guys fourth night. 
> 
> Without further ado, here you go. :)

 

 

* * *

 

 The lamp light flickered as my eyes stared out at the windows of the room. I swallowed hard as I heard a moan from down the hall. I slumped down in the chair, pulling the screen up and checking the cameras. 

_They don't seem that close._

I tried to calm myself down, drumming my fingers on the arms of the chair. My hands were shaking. I let out a sigh and wiped my eyes. When I looked back up, I stood up and turned the right light on to the right hallway. 

"Shit!" I jumped and practically punched the door closed. I held my hands to the sides of my head. I rocked back a son forth on my heels, breath hitching.

_Calm down, Fritz, you can do this._

I sat back down and checked the camera again. The damn chicken left. I sighed in relief and opened the door. The last thing I needed was to waste my power. I heard the dark laughter from close by. My eyes darted to the phone. I should leave a message to the next guy. There would be one. Sooner or later. My luck would only last so long. Tonight could be the night.

_You can wait an hour. You're doing fine._

I checked it again, and Bonnie was standing outside. I stood up and groaned.

"God damn, give me a break." I turned on the light and was met by his face, nearly a foot from mine. I lost my breath and slapped the button. I backed up and gagged. The stench from them was wretched. It smelled rotten, like death. My eyes were watering and I was pinching my nose to attemp to rid the smell. 

The animatronics were getting more aggressive. The first night, there was rarely more than two out at a time. Now it was rare that there were only two. I ran my finger through my hair and sat back down. I brought the viewer up to my face and checked the rooms. Chica was in the back, Freddy was still in his place. 

  _But where'd Bonnie Go..?_

I flipped through the various security camera views, keeping a fairly straight face. The rooms were so dark, and it was hard to see. I brought it closer to my face and squinted my eyes to see better. I pressed the supply closet. 

I nearly dropped the device. 

Bonnie's face was so close to the camera, I could see the eyes clearly. They were almost popping out, and they looked menacing. My body started trembling. At the corners of the eyes, there was stains and traces of what looked like blood. Its mouth was open, and I could see inside the suit. The wires were sticking through the throat. I swallowed hard and my hands felt stiff. Maybe I should check around, just in case.

I searched again, getting more paranoid as Chica got closer, and Freddy coming to life too. 

_Come on.. It's only three!_

I looked around, checking the rooms. I froze as my finger hovered above Pirate's Cove. When was the last time I checked that? I shugged and clicked on it. The curtains were open. My lip shook and I bit down on it. I quickly checked the hallways. 

"S-shit!" I dropped the cameras and ran to the door, closing it. I turned back. "No, no, not now!" I stared at the broken device. The screen had gone black, and it was cracked. "Please, God!" I teared up. My eyes went back to the phone once again. Now was the time to the do it. I dialed to leave a message. Foxy was banging at the door.

 "Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." I cringed as the knocks grew harder. He usually would have left by now.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." I looked down at the broken camera viewer. "I-It's been a bad night here for me." The bangs were being replaced by scratches. "Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you." I lost my breath for a moment, and I cleared my throat. "uh, when I did." The door was screeching with the sound on a hook being dragged on the metal outer side of the door. "Uh, hey, do me a favor." I could only imagine how close the rest of them were. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"

I was really shaking now. My eyes were watering, and my voice was cracking with fear. "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad." I shrugged, trying to up give myself some hope. The bangs and scratches were getting more aggressive, and the lights were dimming. "Uh, I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

I heard the music. "You know..." I heard a moan from close by. My eyes widened and I looked at the door.

"Oh, no.." I felt the life draining from my face. The hairs on my arms stood up. Those same bloody eyes met with mine at the door.

"N-no, Oh God no!" I gasped and the words coming from my mouth were drained out by a shrill, bloodcurdling scream. My hair stood on end, and I dropped the phone. I backed up against the wall, trying to get away from the arms reaching for me. There was a familiar face at the door way, too. I felt completely hopeless. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt something touch my arm. Before I coud open my eyes, the grip on my shoulder was deadly. The scream coming from my throat wasn't human as I was dragged through the halls. I was losing conciousness, and the only thing I could see was the floor and a trail of blood following behind me. A low laugh rung through the hall. The clamp on me was released, and I relaxed for a moment. Was I dead yet?

I was lifted, and I opened my eyes more to see. It was true. They held me over a bear. But it wasn't one I'd seen before. My head reeled as I was held for a moment, as if they were letting me take it in. This one had similar features to Freddy, but this one was a yellow color, almost golden. But the difference from them all was this one didn't have blood on its eyes or mouth. 

Not yet, at least.

The force was so rough, and it seemed it took them no effort at all. I felt rough metal cutting into my legs, and I screamed, high pitched and it froze my blood. I didnt recognize that scream. They pushed harder, and my screams soon died down. I lost my voice, and the light around me was dwindling. I was nearly in past my waist, and I was feeling drowsy. Maybe this new employee would find me. I'd be fine. I  closed my eyes, and the only thing I could see was red around the corners of my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I regret writing this at night... Anybody got some holy water?


End file.
